


He Was There

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Attraction, F/M, No Smut, No adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs is there for Tara while Jax is in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was There

He stopped by the house occasionally while Jax was in prison, playing with Abel, making small repairs as she needed them, helping her put together a crib for Thomas. They brushed hands as she passed him a screwdriver, stood shoulder to shoulder admiring the finished nursery, though they never spoke of the attraction between them. 

She had been in labor for several hours by the time he knocked on her door. She waddled over to let him in and just as she pulled open the door, her water broke. He glanced at the puddle at her feet and stepped back, ushering her to the passenger seat of her car. He plucked Abel from his bed, and carried the still sleeping boy to his carseat, strapping him in before climbing into the driver's seat and heading for Saint Thomas.She called Neeta on the way to the hospital and the nanny met them in the parking lot. He quickly moved Abel, carseat and all, from her car to Neeta’s and then ushered her up to the maternity wing of the hospital. 

“Doctor Knowles!” one of the new nurses squealed, “Is it baby time?” just as Tara doubled over with a particularly bad contraction.

“Aye, I’d say it’s time,” Chibs answered sarcastically. Tara put her hand on his arm and shook her head as the young nurse lead them to a labor and delivery room and began moving around the room, pulling out linens and equipment. Tara kept her hand on his arm for support as she made her way toward the hospital bed. 

When the nurse scurried over with a hospital gown to get her changed, he went to step out of the room, until she clutched his arm tighter, “Don’t leave me,” was all she said, and he stood with her, supporting her as the nurse helped her step out of her pajama pants and underwear. Once she was in a hospital gown, he helped her onto the bed and stepped back; it had been 15 years since he attempted to support a woman in labor and Fiona’s mother had thrown him out of the room long before his Kerrianne had been born. He had no idea what he was doing, but for some reason he was determined to do right by this beautiful woman, even if it wasn't his place.

She smiled at him, and then asked him about her bag, which was still sitting in the back seat of her car, where it had been packed and waiting for three weeks. After assuring her that he would retrieve it, he hurried out of the room and out to the parking lot.

The warm California air hit his face, and he couldn't help but think that it was a wonderful day to be born. Nothing at all like the weather the day his wee Kerri had been born. On Kerrianne’s day of birth it had be a bitter cold, pouring rain with gusts of wind that would knock a man on his arse. The second in the next generation of Tellers would be born, surrounded by sunshine and warm breezes. 

Once he retrieved her bag and got back to her room, Tara was settled in and the doctor had been in. “So, ah, how long does this normally last?” Chibs questioned nervously.

“Anywhere from an hour to days,” she answered, smiling when she saw his eyes widen. She panted through another contraction and laid back on her pillows. “I’m already 7 centimeters dilated and progressing well. It won't be too many hours.”

He could tell that the contractions were coming more frequently, and he pulled a chair close to the head of the head of the bed and sat, watching her. Trying his best to comfort her, he fed her ice chips and held her hand as she battled her way through another contraction. 

“Filip, would you get my socks out of my bag? My feet are freezing,” she asked during an ebb in contractions. 

He jumped from his seat and fetched her bag, fishing out a pair of fuzzy black socks. When he went to hand them to her, she gave him a look, so he reached down and pulled the blankets off her feet, picking up first one foot, and then the other, massaging briefly and sliding the socks on. Soon, her contractions began coming one directly after the other,with only a few seconds reprieve between them, and she gasped, “he’s coming, oh god i can feel his head.” Chibs nervously jammed his finger against the call button several times and stood beside Tara, allowing her to grip his hand as she groaned loudly through the contractions.

Tara couldn't have been more different than his wife. Fi had thrashed, cursed him, screamed, and threw him out during her labor, while Tara panted, squeezed his hand and begged him to stay with her. He felt a completely inappropriate twinge in his heart, though he pushed it to the side and continued to offer any comfort he could, to the laboring woman before him. A nurse rushed into the room, snapping on a pair of gloves and taking a peek under the sheets, “Looks like that baby is ready to come out,” she quipped as she pushed a button on the pager at her waist, and summoned the doctor. Moments later the doctor rushed in, just in time to catch the baby, and clamp off and clip his umbilical cord. “Go see him,” Tara urged Chibs, as the doctor cleaned and stitched her up. 

Chibs walked slowly toward the nurses who seemed to be efficiently caring for the newborn Teller. He watched as they rubbed him clean, and noted that the boy had deep blue eyes, just as his grandfather had. Once Thomas was clean and had been poked and prodded to the nurses contentment, the nurses diapered the wee boy and wrapped him in warm blankets before handing him to a surprised Chibs. One of the nurses smiled at Chibs, who just stood there in awe, holding the tiny baby in his arms, “Take him to her, “ she suggested. Chibs carried the tiny, red faced baby over to Tara, who had been cleaned up and covered with fresh blankets. She gladly took her son into her arms and examined his newborn features.

“He has John’s eyes,” Chibs offered. 

“Does he have a name yet,” the nurse asked as she was filling out paperwork.

“Thomas Filip Teller. F-I-L-I-P,” she spelled out for the paperwork. The nurse nodded and filled in the blanks before gathering her paperwork and leaving the room. 

Chibs started to say something, maybe to protest, but Tara stopped him and told him that she wasn't changing her mind, “You’ve been there for me through every step of this pregnancy so don't you dare argue with me. I can name my son after you if I want to.” 

Chibs cleared his throat and told her he would step outside and call Lowen, so that she could get word to Jax. He reached the hospital parking lot in record time, and headed across the street where he could light a cigarette and smoke it in peace, to calm his nerves and possibly get his heartbeat under control. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lowen’s cell. He relayed all the important statistics to her, so that she could pass them to Jax, and then hung up the phone. 

Once he made it back to Tara’s room, someone had taken Thomas and put him in a little clear crib that was placed beside Tara’s bed, and both mother and baby were sleeping. He carefully scooped Thomas from the little crib and sat in a rocking chair that had been brought in. He rocked the baby and softly spoke an Irish blessing over him. 

“That was beautiful,” Tara quietly praised his words. 

Chibs started to apologize for waking her, but she insisted she hadn't been asleep, just resting. He continued to rock the baby, amazed at how natural it felt to hold the tiny boy in his arms. He’d always felt awkward with Kerrianne, like he’d break her. Thomas began to fuss and Tara reached for him, loosening her hospital gown and bringing him to her breast, where he suckled greedily. 

Tara thanked Chibs profusely for all his help throughout her pregnancy and during the delivery. She knew she would not have made it through with such easy if not for his assistance. She hoped he understood just how important he truly was to them. 

“No need to thank me, I’d do anything for the three of ya,” Chibs replied, and something told her it wasn't either of the children that he was forgetting to count.


End file.
